


How It Could Be

by Wheresarizona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, chloe is happy, lucifer is happy, post season 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: After the whole God showing up fiasco, things settled down. Lucifer and Chloe moved in together and after much begging from Trixie, they’ve decided to get a dog.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	How It Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> This is all because Amidtheflowers kept sending me pictures of Tom Ellis with dogs and it got me thinking. So this is for her. 
> 
> Unbeta’d

Lucifer and Chloe were taking their relationship to the next level. Well, after the whole God showing up and then putting Michael in his place, things seemed to settle down. Lucifer finally told Chloe he loved her, and then the next thing they knew, they were moving in together. In a house. And Lucifer was doing his best to help take care of Beatrice. It warmed Chloe’s heart at Lucifer’s efforts. After a lot of begging, Chloe and Lucifer had given in to Trixie’s requests for a dog. It seemed like the next step for their tiny family, anyway. So they went to the local shelter.

They went up and down the aisles, Trixie eying up every prospective pup until she stopped in front of a cage. She peered inside for a moment, crouching down. The dog immediately ran up to her, wagging its tail rapidly. Trixie giggled, a big smile appeared on her face. 

“This is the one!” Trixie said excitedly. 

“Are you sure, Beatrice? It’s not very large and doesn’t seem very protective at all. Wouldn’t you prefer that one?” Lucifer said as he pointed to the next cage over that had a huge and intimidating dog. 

“This one.” Trixie pointed back to her choice, “I’m positive.” Trixie nodded her head. 

Lucifer sighed, “Very well. What even is it?”

Chloe chuckled, “It’s a dachshund.”

“A Weiner dog!” Trixie shouted.

According to the dog’s information sheet, it was a year old and male. The dog was mostly black with brown on its paws and the underside of its head. 

“Okay, Monkey. Let’s go fill out the paperwork.” Chloe said, offering a hand to Trixie. Trixie took the offered hand and reached for Lucifer with her free hand. 

“Oh,” Lucifer said at the contact. Trixie looked up at him as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Lucifer smiled back, and then they went to fill out the paperwork. 

Lucifer didn’t seem convinced that this was the dog for their family, but it would be done if the spawn wished it. Trixie had Lucifer wrapped around her finger, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

\---

The dog was very calm on their ride home, curious to look outside but didn’t want to be too far away from Trixie. It seemed that they had bonded quite a bit in the small amount of time they were together. After a stop at a pet store to get the essentials, where Trixie and the dog rode in the basket of a cart, they made it back to their house to settle in.

“Have you thought of a name?” Chloe asked Trixie while they were in the backyard playing fetch. Lucifer was sitting on a lounge chair. 

“What about Tiny?” Lucifer called from his spot. 

Trixie giggled, “That’s not a good name.”

“Shorty? Peewee?” Lucifer continued. 

Trixie gave Lucifer a look, “Bee!”

“Bee?” Lucifer’s eyebrows scrunched. 

“Yes. Bee, short for Beelzebub!” Her eyes glittered. 

Chloe snorted as Lucifer rose from his spot on the chair. 

“You wish to name this creature,” he pointed at Bee, who had gotten sidetracked from fetch by a bone, “after me?” Lucifer frowned, hands on his hips. 

“Yes,” Trixie said, giving him a big toothy grin.

Lucifer sighed. “Alright, spawn.”

Chloe had a dopey smile on her face as Trixie squealed, heading to play with Bee. 

Chloe moved up into Lucifer’s space, putting her arms around his neck. His hands immediately went to her waist to pull her closer, and he stared up into his eyes. 

“She named her dog after you,” Chloe said quietly so that Trixie wouldn’t overhear them. 

A smile crept up on Lucifer’s face, “She did. Not a hellhound, but I think it will do.” 

Chloe smiled and then lifted up on her toes to kiss him. 

\----

Bee had been a prominent member of the Decker-Morningstar household for over a month. He fit in with the family perfectly, and he was constantly doted on. Bee was living a very good and pampered life. He and Trixie were inseparable, and she demanded that he be there when she was picked up from school. 

Today, Lucifer was picking her up. When she ran out of the school, Lucifer was there in the Corvette. He was wearing sunglasses, and Bee was standing in his lap against the door looking wearing a matching pair of sunglasses and a little bowtie. 

Trixie squealed at the sight, shouting, “Bee!” as she ran to the car. 

Bee heard his name and immediately started jumping around in Lucifer’s lap. Trixie jumped into the car, and immediately, Bee was jumping on her and licking her face in excitement. Trixie giggled the entire time. 

“Good day at school?” Lucifer said with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah!” Trixie then went on about what happened throughout the day on their drive back to their house. Lucifer was happy. The happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
